Unknown
by ravenmaniac
Summary: Bella's got a deadline for losing her virginity, a pushy best friend, and an unexpected encounter with the man she's been in love with for years. She is yet unknown. So are his feelings.
1. Foreplay

**A/U: I have another account on this site, with much more conservative stuff. But let's be honest. Sometimes we all need something to get off to. This will be the account run by the secret, sexual side of me. Some of it may be incredibly dirty. This first chapter isn't. But the next one? H. O. T. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was not how she thought it would be. The flashing lights, the music pounding her sternum against her skin, the sequin-sheathed sluts swinging their hips back and forth. This was not how she thought her 17th birthday would be.

The plan had, from the time she had inconveniently walked in on her parents thumping their bodies against their headboard, that she would not have sex until she was at least 17. Of course, being 9, 17 had felt like a very long time away. An eternity, really.

And then there was Alice, her best friend, who made her pinky promise that she wouldn't be old and shriveled and sensible when it came to love or sex. That was freshman year, and it seemed like she had all the time in the world, so she promised no later than 17.

No later or earlier than 17. It should have been easy. Bella Swan was a pretty girl, not that it would have mattered to the boys who frequented the halls of Forks High School. She had tits and an ass, that was enough for them. Unknown to all but the most observant of teenagers in her town, Bella also had a brain, one that had read Shakespeare and Bronte had high ideas about love. Unknown to everyone but her closest friends, Bella also had a heart. And unknown to all but Bella herself, that heart had always belonged to her best friend's older brother, Edward Cullen. He was five years older than them, a beautiful face with something deeper behind it, for all he tried to hide it.

He had graduated from Julliard for piano performance, but, for some reason, ended up as Forks's music teacher. He had gone from being the boy-man with the mussed bronze hair, shirtless and stumbling to the Cullens' refrigerator late at night for a swig of milk, straight from the carton, to being the untouchable, unreachable man in button-ups and ties, with mussed hair, long fingers, piercing green eyes, and no time for cute little Bella, the girl he had always seen as another sister.

It should have been easy to lose her virginity in a moment of awkward self-awareness, a sloppy kiss, fumbling fingers and a few jerking thrusts. Wham, bam, thank you lab-partner-who-hopefully-won't-remember-this-in-the-morning. But Bella had always had high expectations. Edward-level expectations.

So while Alice had planned out her 17th, over-eager to share stories of sexual exploits with her quiet, if not shy, best friend, Bella had sighed and wondered how binding freshman promises were. Alice had made her wear her sultriest dress – a midnight blue, with a bustier top accentuating her breasts and small waist, a flared skirt stopping several inches above her knees, and her back exposed to the humid, charged atmosphere of the nightclub in Seattle they had driven to. Bella's hair hung in rippling waves, which swung and danced against the bare skin of her back. She would have been much more aroused, she thought, if she had been certain she wanted this, tonight.

Alice and her devoted boyfriend Jasper had disappeared, probably to fuck. The club was dark and writhing with the pounding bass. People on the floor were dancing so closely, Bella could not be sure if they were actually having sex. Daring, she thought, if a bit unsanitary.

Just then, a man pushed her hair over one of her shoulders and leaned against her, his mouth brushing her earlobe so she could feel the words as much as she could hear them.

"That dress should be illegal."

Her spine stiffened and she spun towards him.

"Edward? I mean, Mr. Cullen." She stammered. It was him. Dressed in a snug white t-shirt, dark jeans, and a black leather jacket, he looked like James Dean. His chiseled jaw, which she, incidentally, had spent half of her life fantasizing about kissing, dropped.

"Bella? What the fuck are you doing here? Is Alice here? You girls better not be drinking."

Bella's stomach soared and dropped in waves. He wanted her, he was embarrassed, he thought of her as a little sister, he was disgusted with her. Suddenly, she found herself close to tears, which, unbeknownst to her, only served to make her dark eyes flash brighter from the midst of smoky makeup. "What if I was, Edward? It's none of your concern." She hadn't been drinking, actually. But she decided rapidly that it was time to start. She turned on the high heels of the velvet booties she was wearing, and swung her hips as she strutted to the bar and ordered a shot of Patron.

Edward was still for a moment, his eyes panicked and stunned. A man around his age, tall and overly-muscular sauntered up to Bella, and offered to pay for her drink. Bella glanced over at Edward, then leaned in to him, looking up through her eyelashes. Edward saw red. He crossed the room to the bar in a few long-legged strides and stepped between them, facing the simpering sensuality that was a flirtatious Bella Swan.

"I got it," he tossed over his shoulder, sliding the bartender a twenty without looking away from her.

She downed it, wincing in a way that should not have been sexual, but was. "You know, Mr. Cullen," she said conversationally, "you're making it rather difficult to lose my virginity."

"You don't want that one, Bella."

"How would you have any idea what I want, Mr. Cullen?"

"Don't call me that."

"Fine." Her eyes flashed with anger, "Then how would you have any idea what I want, Edward?"

"Because," his eyes flashed back, danger and more than a hint of lust as he growled, "There's no way that guy is not taking steroids. You'd probably need a microscope to find his dick."

"And I suppose you have elephantitis of the nuts?"

He pinned her against the bar. Her breath was coming quickly, in sharp, soft pants. His was too. She could feel the puffs of air against her ear as he whispered, "You're dangerous, Miss Swan. Don't start anything you can't finish."

She whimpered, but, hearing a chuckle rumble low in his chest at her response, she composed herself and stood on her tiptoes, her breasts pushing against his chest, nipples puckered enough that he could feel them, to whisper back in his ear, "I believe it's your responsibility to make sure I finish, Edward. But I'm sure it wouldn't be too difficult, even for you, with how wet I am." As she spoke, she intertwined their fingers together and dragged them over her inner thigh, up to her soaked panties. Edward's broad shoulders separated them from the crowd, but the public nature of the intimacy was enough to make her bite her lip to prevent herself from moaning aloud.

His voice sounded strained, "How much have you had to drink?"

"Just the one shot," she answered.

"Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes."

He unceremoniously pulled her out of the club and through the parking lot. His Aston Martin, a graduation gift from loaded parents, was in the very back corner of the lot. He let go of her hand and began hunting through his pockets for the keys, when he caught her shivering out of the corner of his eye.

"Cold?"

"No."

"Nervous?"

"No."

"Then why are you shivering?"

Her eyes flashed again, expressive as ever. "Do you know what it costs me to not touch you? Do you have any idea what it's been like?"

He answered simply. "Yes."

Then, he pressed her between hi s body and the car and kissed her voraciously, so deeply and desperately that she could not imagine he felt nothing for her. And deep within her stomach, Bella Swan felt the tiniest spark of hope that Edward Cullen could be hers.


	2. Fooling Around

**A/N: So here's where it starts to get hot. REALLY hot. Don't say I didn't warn you ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Edward's knuckles were, literally, white. Bella could almost feel him trembling from across the center console.

"Fuck, Edward," she finally blurted out, "you don't have fucking do anything you don't want to. Christ, you really make me feel like I'm some sort of, like, villain trying to steal your virtue or something."

He laughed uncomfortably. "Bella, I haven't had a virtue to lose for a while. I'm more concerned about the fact that I know I should turn around and take you back to Chief Swan's, but my hands refuse to turn the wheel."

Bella grinned, "I've always liked your hands."

They drove in silence after that. They both knew that they had agreed to a contract of sorts. Neither of them should do what they were about to do, but nor would either of them stop what was about to happen.

Edward's hands trembled for a brief instant as he unlocked the door, but once they were inside, there was not a moment of hesitation.

He pinned her against the door, grinding his already-hard dick against her hip and growling against her neck "Do you even know what you fucking do to me? Do you feel it? Do you feel how hard I am for you?"

She moaned wordlessly as he bit down on her neck, then began kissing her with the same desperation he had had in the parking lot of the club. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and groaned as she felt him, hard and ready against her pussy. He turned, carrying her to his bedroom. There he put her down. "Get on the bed."

She began to take off her shoes. "Leave them on. I want to feel them digging into my ass when I'm fucking you."

Bella's eyes got big, and she blushed as she crawled up onto the bed. "Oh now you're innocent," Edward said in a crushed-velvet rasp Bella had never heard before, "Now, when you're on your hands and knees in my fucking bed, that gorgeous ass up in the air for me. Now, when all I want to do is fuck you like an animal, like the slut you are for me, now you blush?"

A whimper escaped Bella's throat when he called her a slut, and Edward's eyes glinted wickedly in recognition. "You like it when I call you a slut? Are you a whore for me Bella?"

"Yess," Bella hissed, biting her lip.

"Whose whore are you, Bella?"

"I'm Edward Cullen's whore."

Edward slipped his leather jacket off of his shoulders and reached over his shoulder, grabbing his t-shirt at the back of the neck and pulling it over his head. Bella reached under her skirt and rubbed her throbbing clit with one hand, just a quick rub, enough friction to diffuse the agony for a second. Edward caught her, though. "You're an impatient little whore, aren't you?"

She moaned out a yes.

"You're my whore. That's my pretty little tight pussy and no one else gets to touch it unless I say so."

He slid his jeans and boxers to the floor and stepped out of them as he talked, his impressive length slapping him in the stomach. Bella stared, mesmerized.

"You may take off your dress," Edward said, smirking at her obvious fixation.

She forgot to be nervous, forgot everything but the need to be skin to skin with his incredible body, all rippling muscle under soft, pale skin. She pulled her dress over her head, revealing her breasts and taut stomach as well as the lacy tops of her thigh-highs and black lace panties.

Edward watched, gripping his cock in one hand and squeezing.

Bella smirked at him, "Don't I get to do that part?"

"Fuck."

He stalked towards her like a lion, crawling over her, stroking her body with his. His hands clasped hers, pinning them against the bed. "Keep them there, or I'll tie you up."

"But then how will I touch you?"

"All in good time."

He kissed her gently, once, twice, then traveled down her neck and across her collarbone, leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses along her skin. He blew on the moisture, making her body break out in goosebumps. She moaned and arched her spine, but didn't move her hands. "Good girl."

He began to kiss across the swells of her breasts, avoiding the nipples, which were hard and reaching for the comfort of his mouth. Bella stood this torture for a minute or so and then sighed. "Here's the deal, Edward. You suck my tits, and I'll deepthroat you later." Edward laughed and moaned at the same time, his hips involuntarily snapping against her lace-covered center.

"You want to suck my cock, princess? Where do you want my cock?"

"I want it in my mouth and my pussy. Fuck!" she swore as he bit down on her nipple, "God, I want you to fuck my tits." Edward groaned.

"Fuck, baby! I want that too."

Bella writhed under him, "Then take it."

Edward promptly moved to straddle her stomach, pressing his dick between her breasts. She licked her palm, then wrapped it around his cock, stroking up and down a few times, wonder in her eyes. He moaned and threw his head back.

"Do you like that baby?"

"Fuck yeah. I'm going to come embarrassingly fast."

She giggled. "Promise me something?"

"Anything, baby. You have my cock in your fist."

She laughed again, but then her voice dropped, became lower and warmer, "I want you to come all over my tits."

"Shit, yes." Bella guided his cock between her tits, clasping them together around him and bouncing them up and down, around his shaft. He started to thrust wildly, gripping the headboard above her head.

"Fuck, Bella, your tits feel so good. Ungh if your tits feel this good, your pussy's going to be amazing."

Bella stopped, suddenly. She laughed at the forlorn expression on his face. "I just want to deliver. I promised you I'd deep throat you and I think my mouth will feel even better than my tits."

" I can't argue with that."

She grabbed his ass, pulling him up towards her face.

"Are you sure you want to do it like this? It could be uncomfortable for you to lift your head."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I want you to fuck my face."

Edward looked at her in shock. He shook his head, "Fuck. Me."

"I believe that would be the point of the exercise."

"Oh shut up and suck my cock."

Bella smiled seductively. "Yes. Please."

He pressed the head of his dick against her soft lips, and she opened to take him in. He slowly slid more and more into her mouth, searching her eyes for any hint of discomfort. Suddenly, he felt he hands push his ass closer to her face and he slipped all the way into the hot, moist cavern of her throat. He moaned long and hard and began moving. At first, he was worried about hurting her. But her eyes were closed in contentment and she was moaning and purring around him like a cat in heat. He started to let go, and soon his balls were slapping against her chin as her fucked her mouth hard and deep. Suddenly, one of her hands slipped around and tugged on them and he pulled his cock out to fulfill his promise, moving back to watch the ropes of his cum drape across her hard nipples.

She pinched her breast in her hand, and licked her fingers, keeping her eyes on his the entire time.

"Cocky, aren't you?" He asked once he caught his breath.

"I believe that's you."

He smirked. "I will be in about a minute and a half."

"What's in a minute and a – oh!" Bella lost track of her question as Edward dove between her legs, immediately sucking her clit into his mouth. Her high heels dug into his back and her hands clasped his silky hair as she grinded her pussy against his face.

Edward let go of her clit, taking a long, hard lick from the bottom to the top of her slit, twirling his tongue at the top as she shrieked.

"Ungh, Edward, fuck! Just like that! OH my god oh my god oh my god fuck me!" Bella was speaking in tongues. Edward suddenly slipped a finger inside her, moaning against her most sensitive spot at how tight she was. That's all it took. Bella arched her back, screaming Edward's name and clamping her thighs around his face for what seemed like forever to her. When she came back to herself, Edward was smirking again, with her juices drenching his face.

"A minute. You're even more of a nympho than I always imagined you'd be." Before Bella had had a moment to process that statement, Edward's fingers were in her pussy again. "So fucking wet and tight. Are you ready for me?"

Bella had no twinge of uncertainty, no fear. Only an intense longing to attach herself to Edward Cullen in every possible way, including literal. She grinned up at him, "Ready."


End file.
